the_deadly_womenfandomcom-20200214-history
J.R.
"So I have this plan. It begins with me killing them, and it ends with me staying with you." ~ ''J.R. in an email to her boyfriend J.R. was a 12-year-old girl who was convicted of the 2006 murder of her parents and her 8-year-old brother along with her twenty three year old boyfriend Jeremy Steinke in Medicine Hat, Alberta, Canada. Steinke now goes by the new identity Jackson May. He brutally stabbed her parents in their own basement with a butcher knife, and then J.R. stabbed her little brother in the chest in his room before Steinke slashed his throat. J.R.'s true identity has been protected by Canadian law, but is not unknown. Her motive was that her parents Marc and Debra were preventing her from seeing Steinke. She is currently serving 10 years in prison, while her boyfriend Steinke has been sentenced to life on a First Degree Murder charge. Background Not much is known about her background. But before the murders, J.R. was a happy, innocent 12-year-old girl. Before she joined the goth movement, she loved her parents and got along with her little brother Jacob fairly well. Affiliation with Jeremy Steinke In 2005, J.R. became interested in the goth group at her school. She started to wear black, and dress in her own desired clothing. People at her school remember being scared of her, and almost always tried to avoid her. The teachers at her school would often get onto her about what she wore and how she acted. In January of 2006, J.R. met 23-year-old Jeremy Allan Steinke at a punk rock show. There were several people in J.R.'s life who disapproved of the relationship. J.R.'s many goth friends at her school criticized the relationship, and claimed her parents punished her for dating Steinke, mainly because of the age disparity. Steinke had a history of violence, and once told his friends that he was a "300-year-old werewolf". He was often described as wearing a vial of blood around his neck, and some even claimed that he liked the taste of blood. When her parents cut off the relationship, the two began communicating online. Both had an account on the website VampireFreaks.com. They also had an account on the Canadian website Nexopia. There were various messages to and from J.R. and Steinke out in public, but they've since been removed by Nexopia staff. J.R.'s page went under the name "runawaydevil", and falsely said she was 15, it ended with the text "Welcome to my tragic end". Hours prior to committing the murders, Steinke and some of his friends watched the movie ''"Natural Born Killers", a 1994 film about two lovers who go on a massive killing spree. In the plot, the boyfriend Mickey had to kill the girlfriend's Mallory parents so she could be free of their control, and live with him. Steinke apparently asserted to his friends that him and his girlfriend should do something like that in a similar manner, but without sparing her little brother Jacob. After being arrested, Steinke asked an undercover officer "You ever watch the movie Natural Born Killers?...''I think that's the best love story of all time...". One night before the murders, J.R. began emailing Steinke. She talked about a "plan", that involved herself killing her parents, and it ending with her staying with Steinke forever. Steinke initially agreed to help her kill her family. Murder of Marc, Debra, and Jacob On the night of April 22, 2006, Jeremy Steinke had apparently snuck into J.R.'s house with a butcher knife. He was wearing all black, with a ski mask covering his face. Both J.R.'s parents Marc and Debra were asleep, when a noise woke Debra up. Upon getting out of bed and going to the basement, Steinke began viciously stabbing Debra to death. Upon hearing Debra scream, Marc ran down into the basement to try to fight Steinke off, even using a screwdriver, but he was unable to, and was stabbed to death as well. J.R. runs to her brother's room, presumably at first to try to calm him down, because he was frightened. However, Steinke met her at Jacob's entrance to his room. J.R. and Steinke cornered Jacob, his last words were "I'm scared. I'm too young to die." J.R. and Steinke decided they couldn't let him live, their excuse being that he was too sensitive, and it would be wrong to leave him without parents. J.R. fatally stabbed 8-year-old Jacob in his chest, and then Steinke slit his throat. Investigation The next day, Jacob's six year old friend came by the house, hoping he can come play. When he looked through the window and saw the bodies of Marc and Debra, he immediately ran to his house and his parents called 9-1-1. At 1:00 PM, the bodies of Marc (age 42), Debra (age 48) and Jacob (age 8) were found brutally slain in their home. Upon searching for evidence in the basement, police noticed a family portrait, the portrait contained Marc, Debra, Jacob, and J.R. Police immediately knew they were missing a family member. For more information, police went to the girl's junior high school, where they searched her locker. In the locker, they found a stick-figure drawing of a girl lighting a house on fire with her family inside and running to her boyfriend's truck. J.R. immediately turned from missing person, to murder suspect. Police find J.R. and Steinke in the community of Leader, Saskatchewan, only 130 kilometers away from Medicine Hat. Both were then charged with the three murders. Eleven days later, police charged Steinke's friend, 19-year-old Kacy Lancaster, for being an accessory, as she had driven them out of Medicine Hat and helped them destroy evidence. Trial and Conviction Under the Youth Criminal Justice Act, J.R.'s true name could no longer be released in Canada. Under the same act, 12 would be the youngest possible age at which a person could be charged with a crime. Only convicts who were under fourteen years of age at the time of the crime could not be sentenced as adults, and could not be given more then a ten-year sentence. On July 7, 2007, at the age of 14, J.R. was convicted of three counts of First Degree Murder for the killings. On November 8, 2007, she was given the maximum penalty of 10 years imprisonment. Her sentence would also include eighteen months already spent in custody, as well as four years in a psychiatric rehabilitation program, followed by four-and-a-half year supervision in the community. On December 15, 2008, Jeremy Allan Steinke was sentenced to three life sentences on each of the three counts of murder. His sentences are to be served concurrently, and he will likely be eligible for parole in 25 years. After being arrested, Steinke proposed to J.R., to which she agreed to marry him. It's unknown if there ever will be a future relationship between the two. In September of 2011, J.R. began attending classes at Mount Royal University in Calgary, Alberta, during what would be the final years of her sentence. She was released from the psychiatric institution in the Fall of 2011. In October of 2012, the police of Medicine Hat and it's citizens were informed that her rehabilitation was going very well. They also claimed that she felt great remorse over what happened. Experts considered this genuine. J.R. is the youngest person ever to be convicted of a multiple murder in Canada. Steinke had alternatively admitted to the murder while in custody of undercover police officers. The charges against his friend Kacy were later dropped, and she plead guilty to an obstruction charge. She received a one year house arrest as part of the plea bargain, and was then ordered to refrain from drugs and alcohol. On May 6th, 2016, two weeks after the murders' ten-year anniversary, her mandatory supervision was lifted and her sentence was officially completed. Trivia * The book about the crimes is called 'Runaway Devil: How Forbidden Love Drove a 12-year-old Girl to Murder Her Family''' * J.R. is portrayed by Rebecca Lahanas in the episode "Forbidden Love". * J.R.'s real name is Jasmine Richardson. * J.R. is the first killer the show focuses on in the episode "Forbidden Love", the second being Sharee Miller and the third being Kristin Rossum. * Though J.R. is shown in the episode "Forbidden Love", she makes an appearance in the Deadly Women Killer Countdown Special, and was voted number 2 in the episode. Category:Killers Category:Murder done by stabbing